bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Allyson
Allyson Strykia, sometimes known by her honor name, Katana, was an Antrixian female who fought against the Galactic Empire during the time of the Galactic Civil War. As a young child, Allyson and her fraternal twin, Graydon, were to be the first individuals trained by the Jedi Order and the Jinsai Order. Allyson Strykia was said to be the prophesied savior of her people along with her brother, Graydon. Forced into hiding at the end of the Clone Wars, Allyson would emerge from her exile to stand next to her brothers, fighting the Imperial occupation of her homeworld. She would go on to become one of the handful of individuals trained as both Jinsai and Jedi, following the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. History Early Life Allyson was born in the year 27 BBY to Artur Strykia, the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, and his wife, Marissa Damodred-Strykia. Allyson was the only female of the Strykia family and the fraternal twin of Graydon Strykia. It was discovered during Marissa’s pregnancy that both twins were Force-sensitive. This was said to be an omen for the Antrixian people, as there had not been twins born with latent talents in the Force for over 500 years. During her early years, Allyson enjoyed a care-free life, living in the palace of the High Lord on Antrixies, with her brother. Both Allyson and Graydon spent much time with their mother, Marissa, and their personal bodyguard, Barristan Selmy. Allyson was said to be seen as Artur's favorite child, as he had the special nickname for her, Far Sai Mording, Daughter Blade of the Morning. The twins were tested and apprenticed to Marissa at age 5 as two of the youngest Antrixians to ever be accepted as Jinsai initiates. As an apprentice, Allyson traveled with her mother and father on trips to Coruscant and other worlds. Allyson was also able to accompany her father on trivial trips around the Commonwealth as he preformed his duties of state. During one of these trips, Allyson met Chancellor Palpatine. Allyson and Graydon were accepted by the Jedi Council to begin training at the Jedi Temple also. Their apprenticeships were to be divided into 5 year spans between the Jedi and the Jinsai, making them the first fully trained Antrixian Jedi/Jinsai ever recorded. Both twins were to be groomed as the heads of the Grey Guard for when Dontaine ascended to the High Seat. But due to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and then the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, this never occurred. Allyson was evacuated from Antrixies at the start of the rebellion by her eldest brother, Dontaine. Both twins were placed into hiding with their aunt, head of the Antrixian Grey Guard and sister to the High Lord, Moraine Strykia-Sandoval. Eventually, the twins and their aunt came to Coyn, where they remained in hiding for many years. On Coyn, both Allyson and Graydon continued in their Jinsai training with Moraine as their master. Allyson quickly assimilated to life on Coyn. She learned to play the role of Moraine's daughter and while she respected her aunt, she often got herself into trouble which would frequently test Moraine's patience. While Allyson mostly kept to herself growing up, she quickly befriended and gained the trust of a neighboring Coynite named K'Ehleyr. No matter how many times Allyson told Graydon she could take care of herself, he would always try to be her protecter, which often drew the two into fights. Rebellion Era After Graydon left Coyn looking for a noble cause to champion, Allyson decided to set off to fulfill what she believed to be her destiny - to disrupt the Imperial military and locate Dontaine. K’Ehleyr would accompany Allyson on her journey not only because they were close friends but also because he promised Blade and Moraine he would watch out for her. Together they travelled to many systems in the region of the galaxy known as the Trailing Sector. On their many stops, Allyson and K’Ehleyr were accumulating many Imperial and some local infractions, which led to a hefty bounty being placed on their heads. Some of their misadventures even included assisting the Rebellion. During a sabotage mission against the Empire, Allyson encountered the Nova Wolves. After discovering their missions would be mutually beneficial, they assisted each other. Allyson and K'Ehleyr were introduced to Anjelica Teech, the leader of the Wolves. Allyson and Anjelica discovered they shared mutual enemies and friends. Their new friendship would develop into a partnership of shared intelligence and occasional mission assistance. Allyson's mission and transport needs have allowed her develop contacts and in some cases new friends among the fringe elements of the galaxy. As they journeyed and worked together, Allyson and K'Ehleyr came to realize that their friendship was growing into one of mutual love and respect. After being captured by bounty hunters, Allyson was reunited with her brother, Graydon, who with some of his friends rescued her from the hunters. Allyson and Graydon spent a brief time together catching up on what each other had been up to since leaving Coyn. With thoughts of family on her mind, Allyson returned to Coyn for a short time before returning to her missions against the Empire. Allyson and K'Ehleyr had a covert meeting with Sei Taria, a former staff aide to Finis Valorum. Sei proposed that Allyson join forces with Teech and her Nova Wolves. With Sei's financing, Allyson was to continue striking at the Empire to satisfy Sei's revenge against Palpatine. Sei also revealed to Allyson an Imperial plot to lure her and her brother back to the Commonwealth for some kind of trap. The Nova Wolves Almost immediately, Allyson set out to win the respect of the Nova Wolves, setting up daring raids against Imperial interests and elements of the underworld that Allyson deemed necessary to strike. Very quickly, Allyson showed that the blood of her father flowed through her veins and that she was more than capable of leading. This spurred the Nova Wolves into a sense of loyalty and gave them a strong purpose. Over the next several months, Allyson was able to convince two more starship captains to join forces with the Nova Wolves. Appearance and Personality Allyson had long brown hair, blue glowing blue eyes and an athletic figure. She had a good natured, fun-loving and playful personality. Some of her playfulness was to hide her sorrow over the loss of most her family and homeworld. Allyson tended to act on the spur of the moment, without considering the consequences. Jinsai and Jedi Training During her initiation as a Jinsai, Allyson was given the honor name, Katana. She is well schooled in Shao’dengia Martial Arts and has taken the Knyden Quickblades as her selected Jinsai weapon. As a Jinsai, Allyson is considered Gaidin, a force-sensitive Jinsai. Her training in the Force has been very limited however. Most of her use of the Force comes by instinct and often times she is not even aware she is doing it. By the Jinsai ranking system, Allyson is considered Norudan Gaidin. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Antrixian Noble/Jinsai Gai'din DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D, Dodge 5D+1, Lightsaber 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+2, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia Technique 7D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 2D+1, (s)Languages: Coynite 5D, Planetary Systems 3D, (s)Scholar: Shao'dengia 3D, Streetwise 3D, Tactics 3D+1, Willpower 3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 2D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 2D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 3D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 3D+2, Command 3D+2, (s)Command: Nova Wolves 5D+2, Persuasion 4D, Search 4D+1, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 4D+1, (s)Brawling: Shao'dengia Technique 7D, Climbing/Jumping 4D+1, Stamina 3D+2 TECHNICAL 4D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, Demolitions 4D+1, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 4D+1, Security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 3D, Alter 3D. Force Powers: Control: Concentration, Control Pain, Reduce Injury. Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy. Alter: Force Wave, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Life Bond, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Twin Force Bond: The Strykia twins share a very special bond especially through the Force. They can automatically use the Force powers - Life Bond and Perfect Telepathy with only each other. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, weapon block. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, dual attack, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 17 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Knyden Quickblades (STR+1D+2, Moderate), Training Lightsaber. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family